The Return: Skyrim
by mabe its evil
Summary: I wake to the sound of a cart then comes a dragon and then I escape with a stormcloak, I find my self felling empower by the dragons soul and the words of power a story of the main story line and sub quests : warning! spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**The Return: Skyrim the Elder Scrolls**

Thud...

Thud...

I pulled myself up from the hard and rough wood. I looked around and awoke to myself in a cart with imperial guards leading the cart across the dirt road. I looked around and found that others were in the cart with me. I slowly realised the events that lead to this moment.

There was an ambush imperial guards they jumped on me and tied my hands and was thrown to the ground, my heart was pounding what had I done? A few moments later after chatter about Stormcloaks, I could hear a group of people walking down the road I knew that I was only just hidden in the trees because the sunlight gave me a very vague image though a tight bag over my head.

I almost yelled for help but just as I opened my mouth a foot stood next to me blocking the view the figure held its arm up as a signal, then large amounts of troops rush out and took them as prisoners as well as me. After some time later another figure walked up to me and knocked me out with what seemed to be a mace...

Now I had no bag over my head and my feet were unbound, I was in the back of a cart with others "finally you're awake" said a blonde braided man, "you were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as that thief over there" he said as he gestured to the man on the right over the other side of me. "Hey there. You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks that the empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief" the Stormcloak replied "Shut up back there" said a bored imperial that was driving. I tried to talk but it was as if I had a spell over my mouth and everything I said was muffled by several layers of fur bindings.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" the thief pointed at the Stormcloak sitting to my right "Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." As I heard that sentence I realised the seriousness of the situation then ice ran though my blood as I found out where we were going.

The thief had started to scare again. "Ulfric? The jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you...oh gods. Where are they taking us?" 

"I don't know where we're going. But Sovngarde awaits." The Stormcloak replied coldly. The cart came to a rolling stop. The thief was panicked again, inquiring to the situation as a child had done seconds before. 

"End of the line." The speaking Stormcloak told him.

"Let's go, we shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." 

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

"Step towards the block when we call your name One at a time." The Imperial Captain ordered. 

"Empire loves their damn lists." The Stormcloak muttered. 

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." The list began.

"It has been an honour, Jarl Ulfric!" The Stormcloak called, destined to die a loud death.

"Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" He panicked then made a run for it one of the imperials gets out a bow and an arrow and in one smooth motion lets loose a iron arrow it hits him dead in his back, I pulled my eyes away from his dead body.

"Anyone else feel like running?" I kept my eyes on the floor at the Imperial Captain's words. An Imperial Army Nord had been calling out the names of the guilty, nonchalantly sending his kinsmen to the bloodied block.

"Wait, you there. Step forward." He gestured for me to come forwards "what should we do? He's not on the list." "Forget the list. The Nord goes to the block." 

"By your orders, captain. I'm sorry, At least you will die at in your home town. Follow the captain prisoner" I only knew my name I had nothing to live for and dying for something I didn't do.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." General Tullius chose his words carefully, probably relishing in this moment.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace."An indignant roar, a screech, pierced the morning air far off in the distance. 

"What was that?" The Imperial Army Nord gasped. It pierced my chest like a silver dagger 'Could it possibly be?' I pondered my last thoughts.

"It's nothing. Carry on." Tullius ordered. 

"Give them their last rites." The captain addressed a robed priestess of Arkay. Blood rushed violently in my ears, leaving me with only feeling the fresh air on my bare arms.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." An unnamed Stormcloak lowered himself to the block. 

"As you wish." The priestess said, pursing her lips. 

"Come on, I haven't got all morning." The Stormcloak hissed from his place on the block at their feet.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" The executioner raised his axe then I closed my eyes as the axe hit the sun then opened them again as his head rolled off into the small box and could see parents sending their children inside.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." The blond Stormcloak reflected.  
>The sky-noise came again. This time it was closer. The Imperials seemed to notice more this time, growing nervous.<p>

"Next prisoner." 

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" The Imperial-Nord voiced himself again. 

"I said, next prisoner!" I walked up to the stone block then knelt down and watched the Executioner lift his axe then the roar came again. This time, it sounded very close. Dangerously close.

"What in Oblivion is that?" I heard Tullius yell above the disorder. Just as the Executioner was about to swing an almighty dragon flew and landed on the tower above, it let loose a roar and shock waves burst out and knocked most of the men over.

"Hey, you! Get up!" It was the Stormcloak named Ralof of Riverwood.

"Come on, the gods won't give us another chance! This way!" I rather go with the Stormcloak than the imperials I painfully got up the dragon and people's screams filled the air I followed

"Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?" He breathed. 

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric said his voice low as he moved across the room.

"We have to move. Now!" him and I sprinted to the opposing tower and climbed up the stairs  
>the damned dragon seemed determined to get at the human life guarded within the safe confines of the tower. The wall shattered like thread, throwing them back and blocking their path.<p>

"See the inn on the other side?" Ralof panted heavily from the shock. "Jump through the roof and keep going. Go! We'll follow when we can!" he pointed through the hole in the wall pain shot though my legs as I hit the ground

"Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." He yelled, his voice mingling with the noise. The dragon threw everything in its ancient power at them: it would topple buildings, tear limbs, crush skulls and spill blood all to see their dead and burnt bodies. My hands were still bound so all I could do is follow.

"You! Come on, into the keep!" Ralof quickly beckoned me to escape with him through the keep. I did not hesitate for a second and then the spell over my mouth was broken.

XXX

Most of this was improved by constructive criticism by reviews. I would love it if you could point anything out to me so I can further improve my FRIST story. I put the spell over my character to stay to the script, but I will make my own from the next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

The Return : Skyrim chapter 2

Future ideas:

Evil Jokers guild (dark brother hood) "What is the color of sight?" The password is a musical line from a certain song you must sing the words "We are family." If he doesn't sing "Answer is hazy try again later" To get the quest He must kill the old hag that runs the orphanage. By placing a jack in the box by her bed side table and if she is still alive poison her if she dies by the jack in the box it is bonus if not it is forfeit.

Extreme 'nerdy' science guild (Mages Guild) here is the first time I go:

"Welcome Take a seat and turn to page 2 million and 2" I sat down and he started talking again "This bird is the slowest of all birds of prey...ect" like some sort of discovery channel and I finally realized this was advanced schooling. I stood up and approached the 'Teacher' and asked "What is the point of this guild?" "For learning of everything and anything the known universe. If you want to know something talk to the master his knowledge is immense and unlike the other 200 that died from brain pressure, he is almost a god he has never been in a single battle but could take down two imperial armies, if his head was not so big."

Previously: I was about to get me head chopped off but a dragon came and saved our lives well most of ours for most of the towns people and now we are in the keep trying to escape Helgen and the dragon

XXX

"Come over here. Another Man of ours you can take his stuff, he doesn't need it anymore." Ralof said sadly as he closed the dead man's eyes. It seemed that someone had sneaked up and assassinated him. He had a massive gash along his neck and blood was all over the table.

"I'm sorry, you knew him?" I asked him looking down avoiding eye contact, then looked back up.

"No I just can't stand seeing our men fall to imperial scum bags. 'sigh' Give that axe a few swings." 'Tap tap tap tap.' Footsteps came from one of the passage ways, along with some chatter about the dragon.

"Look out you might need to use that axe sooner than I thought." Ralof whispered while I was admiring my armor, I looked much better with leather armor on, I felt a lot safer as well. I gave the axe a few more swings as we crouched at the gate. Ralof gave the mace he had a mighty swing and planted it right in the imperials face. Now we have to face the other two. I clashed with the man's short sword, I then grind my axe down his sword and in one swooping motion I loped his hand off. his sword clattered to the ground and he was moaning in agony. Then as blood spilled over the floor with another motion I aimed for his head but he blocked with his other hand now he was screaming in pain, I forced him to his knees and cut his head off, blood splattered on the wall as I did, now it was like one big pool of blood.

"Nice I like your short work." Ralof added I was shaking at the site of their bodies on the floor, with puddles of blood growing bigger, I quickly recovered from this and looted 10 septims from the bodies. And some fur boots from one they only had little blood on them. We followed the path that they had came from but it lead back into Helgen so we tried the other door but it was locked. Then I remembered that I had seen a key chain hanging off of the guard that I killed.

"Hey over here he has the key," I told Ralof he jogged over to the dismembered body and took the key from him and walked back to the gate.

"Great observation, come on let's get out of here before the dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads!" He complemented above the dragons cry's, he unlocked it and we continued the escape from Helgen. We rushed down a steep spiralling staircase and walked though a corridor. Some of the roof collapsed on top of the imperials over the other side of the hall.

"Dam that dragon doesn't give up easily." Ralof commented

"Quickly grab what you need and let go," said a mysterious voice though the door to our left we suck though and we had another two imperial guards Ralof tore them down with his two war axes. I looted the bodies and took some equipment

"look though the barrels and see if you can find some potions" he smirked at the awe in my face of his stance then I shook my head and agreed

"Ok tell me if you need any OK?" I replied

"Sure" then while I rummaged through the barrels, got potions and food. While he waited at the door I made a list of what I found:

_Five Healing potions two Magicka and one Stamina along with some pheasant and wine I found and some salt_ just in case I get hungry and wanted to cook the pheasant.

"Done? Let's get moving" he asked as I walked up to him with my arms full of things. While I Shoved then into my bag on my back, he opened the door and started jogging down. He obviously didn't want to stay here to long, as we rushed down another set of stairs we found some Stormcloaks being attacked by the torturer and his assistant. One of the Stormcloaks had been killed, I killed one of the torturers by throwing a dagger at him and pinning him to the wall.

"Have you seen Ulfric?" Ralof asked

"No not since the dragon attack" reported the Stormcloak

"Looks like there something in this cadge" Ralof pointed out to me

"bah its locked see if you can get that with some picks, you might need that gold when we get out." he suggested I looked around and to my surprise some lock picks were in a satchel on a bench next to the a pole.

"No problem." I said and I got it open with one pick I took the robes gold and spell book sparks. But when I looked up they had already continued though. I sprinted to catch up with them along the hall of empty cells, then we walked though a room of skeletons in cadges. Witch to my surprise some had coins then we found a large hole at the end of the cell into a cave.

"Keep together now," Ralof said the path twisted and turned till we came upon we found a large room with more imperials.

"Our orders were to wait here for general Tullius!"

"I'm not waiting to get killed by a dragon we need to fall back!" the guards argued. We took them by surprise we were outnumbered. but we managed with my fire on the flammable substance on the floor then our last backup Stormcloak guard died by an arrow to the head. We looked around if it was clear now it was just me and Ralof, then we heard the dragons roar again this time it dug right into my bones and I collapsed.

"Come on we must keep going" Ralof said as he pulled me to my feet I nodded and he pulled a lever to make a bridge go across a gap.

"Let's see where this goes" he said while looking down at the rushing water, as we passed though the dragon smashed down above us and collapsed the bridge behind us.

"We will have to find another way out then." There was two natural streams running down either side.

"Follow the water!" I rushed

"Why?" he asked

"Just do it I know where we are going!" I pulled him just as we got though we could hear a crumbling noise as we ran, then skidded to the right and a massive surge of water rushed down the path and almost caught us. Now it was fast flowing, and way to hard to swim back.

"I guess we can't go back that way either." I commented we followed the path to a webbed cavern

"Look out behind you" I leaped at a giant frostbite spider flying towards us and stabbed it in the eye "I think we're are going to need better spells and weapons!" As we could see them massing then coming for us. I got both of my fire spells out and was tearing through so many of them, wave after wave

"We can't keep this up! We have to run for the exit!" I shouted over the high pitched squeals of the spiders burring. I tossed down a flare spell and grabbed his arm and ran for the exit I though a fireball scroll at the ceiling so it collapsed.

"Run!" He shouted then we ran from the ceiling collapsing. It almost collapsed over a bear that was sleeping until a rock hit it on the head then it was just bulldozer though the rubble, but several lager rocks blocked its path. we jumped though a small gap at the end of the room, it had finished collapsing just as we got though.

"Looks like the way out knew we would make it!" he rejoiced then when we got out and smelt the fresh air I fell over and wanted to never get up again it was a snowy region were we got out at. Then just when we thought it was safe.

"Wait!" them we could hear the dragons wings beat the air over head, we crouched behind a rock.

"It won't come back this time. Soon this place will be crawling with imperials, better clear out of here."

"You know you should come see Gerdur with me in Riverwood, but we should split up."

"No I would rather stay with you just in case I bump into anything dangerous" I said

"OK then but you should go to Windhelm. Join the fight to free Skyrim. Today you have seen the true face of the empire. If anyone knows what the return of the dragons means its Ulfric." he said as we jogged down the stone path then he made an abrupt halt.

"See that ruin up there, bleak falls barrow never knew how my sister could live in the shadow of that place. I guess you get used to it." as we kept going we stopped again at some stones.

"These are the guardian stones three of the thirteen that dot Skyrim landscape, go ahead see for yourself." I walked up and put my hand on the one that I felt as if it was calling me.

"Warrior good those stars will guide you to honer and glory." I picked up a few thistle branches as I walked down the track thinking I might be able to use them in alchemy.

"Remeber this is not Stormcloak territory. If we run into any imperials let me do the talking alright?" Then as he spoke we were attacked by three wolfs, I had the shild that I took from one of the other Stormcloak members that had died in battle. One of the wolfs jumped at me I blocked it, but then I was focused on that one the other jumped and tore at my leg, I used one of my Minor Healing potions and I instantly healed. I bashed the first with my shild then hacked the other with my new mace then I used fire spells in both hands to finish them off at the end they were burnt and chard. Now all of my clothes were soaked in blood my leg acked but it was fine so we continued

"You might want to put your wepons away, one rong move and you will have the whole town after you. But be cautious though, thief's are abundant these days."

"Alright then let's get to it then." I replied happy to have gotten out alive.

"Im glad you decided to come with me, were almost to Riverwood." I put me weapons away the closer we drawn to the town the more people we could see. As we reached the town we where greeted by them.

"Looks like no one knows what happened yet. Lets go see Gerdur, shes probably working at the lumber mill." he said as we walked up

"Gerdur." he exclaimed

"Well it's good to see you, but is it safe for you to be here?" Gerdur said overjoyed and questioned.

"Gerdur." he repeated

"We heard that Ulfric had been captured!" she said

"Gerdur I'm fine at least now I am" Ralof assured her

"Are you hurt? What happened? And who is this one of your comrades?" She pointed at me

"Not a comrade yet, a friend I owe him my life. Is there somewhere we can talk we have news from Helgen."

"Helgen? Has something happened? Your right follow me" We walked over to a tree, out of sight of prying eyes. After a while of a meeting Gerdur gave me the key to her house and supplies for two days.

"Thank you I can't express my gratitude in words, thank you." I thanked her

"Don't mention it but there is something you need to do for me. The Jarl needs to know that theres a dragon coming. Can you get him to send his troops down here to protect us."

I stayed the night and had some dinner and in the morning I said my good byes and I left for Whiterun.


End file.
